The present invention relates to a breast prosthesis. Such breast prosthesis are, for example, used as a support for a breast that deviates from the ideal shape or for enlarging small-sized breasts or as a prosthesis after breast surgery. These breast prosthesis commonly are comprised of foamed plastic material and are sewn into pockets of brassieres. From German Gebrauchsmuster 91 07 681.1 a breast prosthesis is known which is comprised of a soft two-component silicone rubber material with a soft gel-type consistency that is enclosed in plastic foil fused together. These prostheses may have substantially the same thickness over their length or they may have varying mass distributions. More defined descriptions of the special embodiment of these prostheses however are not provided.
From German Gebrauchsmuster 92 06 370.5 a breast prosthesis with a body comprised of a two-component silicone rubber that is cross-linked by an addition reaction and that is enclosed in a polyurethane film is known. This prior art breast prosthesis has a convex front side and a substantially concave backside which rests at the contour of the female breast. The breast prosthesis is provided with an adhesive connected fixedly to the breast prosthesis and detachably connectable to the female breast.
Such a breast prosthesis is designed, for example, to correct the appearance of partly amputated breasts. Such breast prosthesis, however, has the disadvantage that an ideal shape correction of the partly amputated breast is not possible.
Breast surgery in early stages of breast cancer is performed commonly such that not the entire breast is removed, but that only the portion of the breast attacked by the cancer growth is amputated. At these locations flattened portions or depressions are produced that must be compensated so that the partly amputated breast again assumes the shape of the non-amputated breast.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a breast prosthesis with which the aforementioned disadvantages can be overcome.